My efforts to develop a unicycle started many years ago. My first attempts are disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,675. Thereafter, I attempted marketing a unicycle that had a pair of disk wheels spaced apart by wooden blocks. These unicycles had wheel assemblies comprising a conventional bicycle pedal to which a bolt was welded at its mounting end. This bolt was inserted through openings in the wheels, adjacent the wooden blocks. A nut was applied to the threaded end of the bolt, outwardly of the wheel opposite the pedal. Attempts were made to market this type of unicycle several years ago. However, such attempts were unsuccessful because the manner of constructing the wheel assembly and connecting the two wheels together was not workable. The pedals would break away where they were welded to the bolts. Or, severe bending would occur in the region where the pedals were welded to the bolts. Also, the threaded connections at the end of the bolt kept coming loose. As a result of these failures, the commercial efforts to market the unicycle were unsuccessful.
The principal object of the present invention is to correct the faults of the prior unicycle, and to provide a product that is easy to manufacture, which involves components requiring very little manufacture, and which can be packaged in a disassembled condition and can be easily assembled by the user or by an attendant at a retail outlet.